The present invention relates to a static grounding system, and more specifically to a ground detector for detecting the grounding condition of the grounding bus of a static grounding system.
Static grounding systems are intensively used in integrated circuit fabrication and precision circuit assembly work places to guide static electricity from workers to the ground, enabling the fabrication or assembly process to be smoothly performed. The grounding condition of the static grounding work in an integrated circuit fabrication or precision circuit assembly work place greatly affects the quality of the fabricated or assembled electronic devices. In regular electronic industries, static grounding is achieved by attaching a grounding wrist belt to every worker in the work place, or placing a static protection pad on each table. The grounding wrist belt is connected to an earth rod through a grounding bus. Therefore, the grounding bus must be positively connected to earth so that static electricity can positively be guided to the ground. The grounding condition of the grounding bus is checked visually or by means of an electric meter. This grounding condition checking procedure takes much time and consumes much labor. The work side job must be stopped when checking the grounding condition of the grounding bus. Further, the checking result of this grounding condition checking procedure is not precise, because man errors cannot be completely eliminated. In case the circuit of the grounding bus is broken after a grounding check, the false grounding condition cannot be immediately detected, and electronic circuit devices under fabrication may be damaged by static electricity.